


pacify

by Misari



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s2 09 XVIII, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Miranda deserved better, Peter Ashe is an asshole, Spanish, and a liar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Los últimos tics, los últimos tacs, de Miranda Barlow.





	pacify

**Author's Note:**

> Black Sails no me pertenece. Todo de los señores Steinberg y Levine.

> _**pacify.** 2 : to cause or force (a country, a violent group of people, etc.) to became peaceful._

 

Hay algo que plaga sus sueños, sus pesadillas, los recuerdos, el Reino Perdido que considera es su mente.

 Miranda al principio no lo nota, al principio del comienzo del fin, de todo _eso_ , de lo que sea. Cree que se está volviendo loca, de a momentos. Cree encontrarse en su viejo salón, la mesa puesta y la chimenea crepitando. Cree sentir la seda verde, esa que tanto adoraba y favorecía, sobre su piel expuesta. No hay relojes en Nassau, y si los hubiera, si esas cosas espantosas existieran en el delicado ecosistema pirata, está segura que habría hecho su proyecto personal quemarlos todos, prenderlos fuego y verlos arder, grande, enorme la pira, que ardan en el maldito infierno hasta que de ellos no quede ni las cenizas. Nassau no es un lugar para la civilización, no es un lugar para que los relojes vengan a invadir con su mala construcción de la realidad y el espacio que los rodea, no es un lugar que sea dictaminado por el transcurrir del tiempo, Nassau no es Londres.

Es por eso que al principio no lo nota, porque está tan acostumbrada a la falta del Tiempo marcado por un compás constante y horrible y destroza-nervios que tenerlo devuelta le parece una locura; la locura que finalmente llega para consumirla entera, la locura que consumió a Thomas, que consume a James lenta, lenta, tan tortuosamente que es todo un bonito infierno verlo.

  _¿Ese, ese sonido, qué es, sino la locura que viene a reclamarla?_

 Tic.

 Tac.

  **.**

_(que arda)_

**.**

Peter les habla de las _im_ posibilidades de su plan, del viejo-nuevo plan, como siempre. La impasibilidad con la que les niega cada una de sus salidas la desquician. Es igual, igual que en Londres. Nada parece haber cambiado para él.

 (Miranda quiere escupirle en la cara. ¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¿ _Nada_ ha cambiado? ¡Es que no ve la falta de Thomas a su lado! ¡Es que no ve que ella ya no usa sedas, ni algodones finos, ni peinados extravagantes, ni malditas joyas! ¡Es que no ve que James no lleva puesto su uniforme de la marina! ¡Es que no ve que los dos están diez años más viejos, con arrugas nuevas, sudorosos y hay marcas de tragedias por todos lados, heridas infectadas que chorrean pus y sangre y que todos ignoran salvo cuando les salpican un poco y ahí sí, ay que espantoso tajo tienen en el corazón! ¡Es que no se da cuenta que ambos tienen en el pecho un agujero negro y podrido, muerto! ¡Es que no se da cuenta que James es un maldito pirata, el Capitán Flint, y ella no es más que un fantasma caminando por pura inercia! ¡Es que no ve, mierda, lo cansados que están! Es que no se da cuenta que su intención es cerrar el ciclo. Buscar la paz. Pero claro, querido Peter Ashe, nada ha cambiado).

 Hasta que las palabras logran ablandarlo —¡nada ha cambiado!—, comienzan a persuadirlo, cede un poco de terreno y James se sujeta fuerte de esa apertura. Y tira. Tira. Miranda lo ve tirar con todas sus fuerzas, ve a Peter ceder terreno un poco más, más, y debajo de ese tira y afloja lo oye por primera vez con una precisión que debería haberla asustado y lo único que logra es confundirla. El tic. El tac. El tic. El tac. ¿Eso en la pared, justo al lado de Peter junto a la ventana, _es un reloj_?

  **.**

_(que arda)_

**.**

—¿Estás verdaderamente listo para dejarlo ir?

 Miranda escucha la historia. En verdad la escucha; siempre fue, es, y sospecha que será, una delicia escuchar a James relatar historias. La fascinaron desde la primera vez, su voz, su cariz, la forma precisa que tiene de formar y reformar un ambiente solo con el sonido de su voz, las expresiones limpias que logra moviendo pocos músculos de su rostro, el brillo en los ojos que pueden causar temblores en el cuerpo, la fascinaron a ella y a Thomas. Se la pasaban horas hablando de las historias de James una vez que se retiraba de la casa y se iban a la cama con una carcajada o una lágrima o un aire de melancolía que les dejaba el cuerpo pesado y una necesidad de dormir abrazados que nunca lograron sobrepasar. La voz de James conjura.  Miranda escucha la historia del señor Flint, del fantasma que aparece y desaparece como si el océano lo hubiera conjurado, ve en los ojos de James el amor enorme que aún guarda por su abuelo y los deseos palpables, desesperados, los deseos que quieren convertirse en carne, enhuesomúsculosangre, los deseos de separarse de Flint de una vez por todas y las manos de Miranda tiemblan.

 No puede quitarse de la cabeza el tic, el tac, no puede dejar de pensar mientras deja que la cadencia de la voz de James la arrulle (ojalá pudiera cerrar los ojos e irse a dormir), en que eso al lado de Peter junto a la ventana _es_ un maldito reloj y un reloj que le parece familiar, la madera, las manecillas, los números, la pintura, el dorado, el tic y el tac, un reloj que ya vio en alguna parte de su mundo, un reloj que ocupaba los espacios silenciosos de la noche cuando yacía despierta en el medio de un reino que no le pertenecía y que tenía la certeza de que de un momento a otro iban a arrebatárselo.

  **.**

_(que arda)_

**.**

Tic

 La cena es la calma que precede a la tormenta.

 Tac

 La cena con sus platos, sus cubiertos, su comida elaborada.

 Tic

 La cena con  mesa de caoba, sus sillas de roble y cojines de terciopelo.

 Tac

 La cena con reminiscencias de Londres.

 Tic-tac.

  _¿Qué es lo que precede a la tragedia, me pregunto? ¿Las horas, los minutos, los segundos, qué es lo ocurre antes, antes—_

_antes de que todo arda?_

**.**

_(que arda)_

**.**

Miranda odia ese reloj.

 Tictac, tictac, tictac todo el jodido día. La cabeza le late a su compás, dictando su humor, dictando el paso del tiempo, _dictaminando el transcurso de sus vidas_. Los juzga. Le devuelve su reflejo distorsionado sobre la placa de oro macizo, la chica y la agranda y la estira y su rostro parece una caricatura mal dibujada. Los juzga de la misma forma que lo hace Alfred; con puro y crudo desprecio. Y exuda lujo. Poder. El poder desmedido de su dueño. Thomas la mira con ojos de venado abandonado cada vez que la sorprende lanzándole todos sus malos pensamientos, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada; no hace falta que se las de. Miranda sabe que ese maldito reloj es de Alfred, no de Thomas, y ninguno de los dos puede hacer otra cosa más que tolerar el asqueroso aparato y esperar que algún día, más pronto que tarde, el Conde de Ashbourne decida retirarse a su casa del campo y le firme todos los papeles a su hijo que lo declaren heredero de todas sus posesiones y por fin estén en paz. Libres de dictámenes y juzgamientos.

 Ese día Miranda hará una pira en la chimenea con el reloj y lo verá arder.

  **.**

_(que arda)_

**.**

Peter le pide a James como si le estuviera hablando del clima que se abra, que se desnude, que les muestre su alma a la Civilización —esa misma que proclama ser la Justicia, con sus ojos vendados y su balanza y su espada y sus oídos tapados y _su mierda de hipocresía_ —, que hable de Thomas y él, de su historia, de la historia que es de ellos y de nadie más, suya para contar, suya para guardar, ¿y para qué? ¿para que Londres decida, juzgue, condene, cuelgue? ¿para que un Rey lejano y sus súbditos estúpidos que nada saben de nada desprecien un amor tan grande que bien podría ser sacado de un cuento de hadas, uno que Miranda no creería de no ser porque lo presenció, lo vio nacer y crecer y explotar y lo sigue siendo, sigue siendo testigo de lo Maravilloso? ¿para qué quiere Peter _humillarlos_ de esa forma? Peter le pide a James lo único que no tiene por qué darle y James—

 Pasan los segundos, pasan por sus oídos ese infernal chillido del reloj, tan familiar, tan recuerdo fresco que se transforma en presente, y James, nota con horror, nota con cada fibra de su ser que se revela ante la mera posibilidad de la contemplación de semejante sacrificio, de espaldas a ella, de espaldas al mundo, está dispuesto a dárselo.

 Tictac.

 (Por Thomas. Por su Sueño, por su memoria, por su amor).

 No.

 Tic. Tac.

  _No._ Miranda quiere gritar, quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas que no, no va a dejar que esas manos selladas conviertan en un circo el amor de los dos hombres que ama, que amó, que amará hasta el resto de sus días, _no va a permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia._ Sobre su cadáver, decide, sobre su cadáver, decide abriendo la boca, tomando aire, y formando palabras que se transforman en furia liquida y queman todo a su paso. No. Miranda alza el cuerpo, se pone en la línea de fuego, y hace lo que siempre hizo y que abandonó a mitad de camino por quién sabe qué y que ahora recupera con la fuerza enterrada como un tesoro pirata, como el ron quemando la garganta: los protege. Protege a James de Peter, de Inglaterra, de sus demonios, de la ira misma, protege a James recordando, trayendo de entre las tumbas del pasado, despertando de un sueño demasiado largo, protege desatando su propia furia, su odio, porque ya no hay más excusas, ya no hay más razón que pueda pararla, ya no hay más Nassau, ya no hay nada que los ate a eso que tanto los empuja, los rechaza, les escupe en la cara y esperan que les agradezcan.

 ¿Pecados? ¿Peter quiere hablar de pecados?

 ¡Ese maldito reloj es el de Alfred Hamilton y Miranda lo verá arder!

  **.**

_Que mi ira consuma todo lo que me hace daño, todo lo que te hace daño, todo lo que nos hace daño._

_Que arda, que_ arda todo.

 

...

...

 


End file.
